conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Republic of Zargaistan
The Republic of Zargaistan is a Central Asian nation which is situated in the Caspian Sea, bordering Kazakhstan. The North West of the country just borders the exit of the River Ural in Russia. It achieved independence in 1991, where it began reconstruction for most of the 1990s. Its capital is Cheryamaus, while its largest city is Listamensk. The Country's primary language is Zargai, but Russian is the most commonly used. History As part of ancient Kazakhstan The Zargai ethnic people has been around in the area known as Zargaistan since the Stone Age, just like the Kazakh people have inhabited Kazakhstan since the Stone Age. Independence Russian Empire Soviet Union When Kazakhstan became part of the Soviet Union, Zargaistan was affected by the collectivization, the repression of the Zargai People and the famine that came in the 1930s. Things got worse, when Stalin came to power. He tried to effectively suppress Zargaistan of its identity and culture as well as sending all the writers, historians, politicians and people of importance to labour camps within the Soviet Union. Independence the 2nd time As the Soviet Union began to break up, the Zargai people began to make themselves known. Independent movements began forming and soon, when the Soviet Union collapsed, Zargaistan declared its independence. Government and Politics A Multi-Party state, the offices are held by the President of Zargaistan and the Premier of Zargaistan. The Main parties of Zargaistan are the Zargai Democratic Party, the Zargai National Party, the Zargai Communist Party and the Zargai Revolutionary Party. The current party ruling is the Zargai Democratic Party, which has been in office ever since elections in 1994. The Zargai National Party is a nationalist party which some claim to be Fascist but the party itself denies. The Zargai Communist Party is quite strong and is the official opposition in the government. It even has military wings which some people fear that any confrontation with the Communist Party will lead to Civil War. The President of Zargaistan is Stanislav Bousheisch, who became the second President of Zargaistan in elections in 1997. The latest election is hoped to be in September 2009, between the current President and the Zargai Communist Party leader Boris Gornishaystav. Also another confirmed candidate for President is the Premier, Karim Nastakobseyev, who is running as an independent. Foreign Relations Zargaistan holds very strong relations with Russia. But the Premier, Karim Nastakobseyev, is planning to extend his relations with the USA. Boris Gornishaystav opposes this and wants a strong Russian relationship. Geography Provinces There are about 5 provinces in Zargaistan. The largest, Oyrusburvk Province is where the capital and the largest city, Oyrusburvk City in Zargaistan is located. Military The Zargai Defence Forces are the armed forces of the Republic. It consists of an Army, Navy and Air Force. Much of the equipment is mainly ex-Soviet but Zargai is also receiving the latest Russian equipment. The Zargai Army The Zargai Army is the largest force in the military of Zargai, with about 3,000 troops. The Zargai Army equipment consists largely of AK-74s, RPDs, RPG-7s, SA-7s, T-72s, T-55s, PT-76s, BMP-1s, BM-21 Rocket artillery and 2S3 Self Propelled Artillery. The Zargai Navy The navy is the smallest armed force in the Zargai Defence Forces, as it consists of a few gunboats and is mainly a coastal defence force. The Zargai Air Force The Air Force is larger than the Navy but is smaller than the Army. It has about 24 MiG-23s, 17 Su-25s, 13 Mi-24s, 13 Mi-8s and 10 L-39s. It only has 7 airbases around the country but is still quite effective in defending the country. The Air Force numbers of men consist of just 702 pilots and 67 ground engineers Economy Demographics Education Culture Transportation Category:Organizations